sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Antoine Depardieu
|Inne media=Archie Comics |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Nieznana (prawdopodobnie kojot) |Wiek= |Oczy=Niebieskie |Wzrost= |Waga= |Futro=Brązowo-beżowe |Pancerz= |Włosy=Blond |Skóra= |Ubiór= *Niebieski mundur wojskowy z czerwonymi wykończeniami i żółtymi epoletami *Czerwone buty wojskowe |Inne nazwy= *Ant *Tony |Dubbing ang.= Rob Paulsen |Ataki= |Zdolności = *Czyszczenie *Gotowanie *Sztuki walki |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= *Sally *Ciszę i spokój *Czystość *Bycie szanowanym |Nie lubi= *Doktora Robotnika *Snively'ego *Sonica (przeważnie) *Bałaganu *Złego gotowania }} Antoine Depardieu – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Prawdopodobnie jest antropomorficznym kojotem i byłym giermkiem, który w przyszłości miał być członkiem królewskiej straży w Mobotropolis. Antoine jest rywalem Sonica, w szczególności kiedy chodzi o względy Sally, która jest miłością jego życia. Jest jednak tchórzliwy i niezdarny, a jego charakterystyczny francuski akcent jest obiektem drwin ze strony Sonica. Historia Przeszłość Antoine znał innych Freedom Fighters od dzieciństwa i był razem z nimi ewakuowany do Knothole podczas puczu Doktora Robotnika w Mobotropolis. W przeszłości był związany z królewską strażą, o czym świadczy jego wojskowy mundur, oraz to że był trenowany jako giermek w Delmont Province. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Antoine i Sally pod bramą Ironlock Prison W odcinku Sonic Boom Antoine, Sonic i Cat zakradli się do hangaru w Robotropolis, gdzie spotkali się z Sally. Po tym jak wykryły ich Swat-boty, bohaterowie zaczęli uciekać przez kanały. Antoine i Sally zdołali uciec, ale zgubili Cata. Sonic postanowił się po niego cofnąć, podczas gdy Sally wzięła ze sobą Antoine na wyprawę do Dark Swamp, ponieważ podejrzewała że stamtąd jej ojciec przesłał tajemniczą wiadomość. Antoine bardzo bał się bagien, ale zdołał pójść razem z Sally do Ironlock Prison. Podczas przekraczania wiszącego mostu, ten zarwał się, a przerażony Antoine złapał Sally i pobiegł z nią pod bramę więzienia. Wewnątrz Antoine przestraszył się trzasku drzwi, a później także Sonica, który do nich powrócił. Po tym jak Sally odebrała wiadomość z komputera w Ironlock Prison, otworzyła się zapadnia i bohaterowie spadli do kanałów. Tam zaatakował ich potwór, którego Sonic rozerwał dzięki mocy pierścienia. Okazało się, że był to jedynie robot. Antoine poszedł następnie z Sally i Soniciem przez kanały, aż dotarli do hangaru Stealthbotów. Tam przeprogramowali je i uciekli na zewnątrz. Gdy Robotnik wysłał za nimi Stealthboty, te zostały zniszczone wskutek sabotażu. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Antoine pomógł wstać Bunnie, która wróciła do Knothole po misji w Robotropolis. Później otrzepał się z siana, którym obrzucił go Sonic. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Antoine, Bunnie i Rotor spotkali się z Soniciem i Sally w metrze w Robotropolis. Kiedy zaatakowały ich Swat-boty, bohaterowie uciekli pociągiem, którym pojechali do Crystal Mine. Tam spotkali zrobotyzowanego wujka Chucka, któremu podali pierścień aby przywrócić mu świadomość. Chuck ostrzegł ich przed kryształem, który siły Doktora Robotnika chciały wydobyć tego dnia. Antoine dołączył do Sally i Rotora, którym pomógł dostać się do panelu kontrolnego dźwigu wyciągającego kryształ. Po tym jak kryształ został zniszczony, Antoine i pozostali Freedom Fighters uciekli z powrotem na pociąg, ale musieli zostawić wujka Chucka który na powrót stał się agresywny. W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Antoine pomagał Freedom Fighters zbudować samolot Freedom Stormer, którym mieli polecieć do Magi i znaleźć Secret Scroll. W trakcie lotu bohaterowie niemal się rozbili, a przy lądowaniu w Madze zlecieliby z klifu. Antoine był tak przerażony, że kulił się pod siedzeniem. Będąc w Madze udało im się odnaleźć Secret Scroll, ale wtedy pojawili się Doktor Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty, aby go zabrać. Sonic odwrócił ich uwagę, dając przyjaciołom szansę na ucieczkę. Antoine przypadkowo znalazł wtedy tajne przejście w ścianie, którym wydostali się na zewnątrz. Później zrzucili Robotnika z klifu, wykorzystując do tego znajdujący się w Madze tunel wiatru. Po udanej misji wrócili na Freedom Stormer, którym polecieli do domu. W odcinku Sonic Racer Antoine brał razem z Sally i Bunnie udział w misji zniszczenia zapasowego generatora mocy w Robotropolis. Nudził się jednak, a swoim zachowaniem irytował Sally oraz Bunnie. Kiedy dotarli do zapasowego generatora, Antoine przechwalał się, że go zniszczy. Potknął się jednak i wpadł na taśmę produkcyjną, którą również uruchomił. Ta zaczęła go wciągać do koła zębatego. Sally wezwała pomoc, po czym razem z Bunnie zaczęły przytrzymywać taśmę. Po chwili nadbiegł Sonic, która uratował Antoine wkładając między zębatki pierścień. Doprowadził tym sposobem do zwarcia całego systemu i zniszczenia zapasowego generatora. thumb|Antoine podaje Sonicowi pierścień W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Antoine i Freedom Fighters obserwowali jak Sonic niszczy Shreddera, który wycinał las. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally pocałowała Sonica i poszła z nim na spacer. Antoine zrobił się przez to zazdrosny i zaczął rozmyślać nad sposobami na zaimponowanie Sally. W ramach żartu Rotor podsunął mu pomysł schwytania Robotnika, który Antoine wziął jednak na poważnie. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, Antoine wyłowił z jeziora pierścieni pierścień i włożył do swojego plecaka. Następnie udał się do Robotropolis, gdzie udało mu się ominąć Swat-boty. Spotkał potem Surveillance Orb, przez który przekazał wiadomość dla Robotnika, że jeśli chce on pierścień, to musi się z nim spotkać samotnie poza Robotropolis. Antoine przygotował pułapkę na Robotnika w postaci wilczego dołu. Gdy doktor osobiście stawił się po odbiór pierścienia, wpadł w wilczy dół. Antoine chciał go następnie związać i zaprowadzić do Robotropolis, ale Robotnik uruchomił swoje odrzutowe buty i zaczął strzelać w Antoine laserem z palców. Antoine stracił pierścień, oraz został pojmany. Robotnik zademonstrował mu swój Sonic Radar, który po zasileniu mocą pierścienia był w stanie wykrywać Sonica i strzelać w niego. Gdy wydawało się, że Sonic został zniszczony, Robotnik kazał odprowadzić Antoine do robotyzacji. Gdy Swat-boty wkładały Antoine do robotyzera, zjawił się Sonic. Niebieski jeż uratował Antoine, oraz zabrał go do Great Forest. Tam Antoine i Sonic ominęli Sonic Radar, którego ogień skierowali na drugiego Shreddera. Gdy zostali otoczeni przez Robotnika i Swat-boty, Antoine wyciągnął pierścień z Sonic Radaru i przekazał go Sonicowi. Dzięki temu udało im się pokonać Robotnika i wrócić do Knothole. Antoine zaczął tam opowiadać o swoich bohaterskich czynach, ale jedynie Tails został aby ich wysłuchać. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Antoine i inni Freedom Fighters zostali obudzeni przez silnik rakietowy, który rozbił się niedaleko Knothole. Antoine notował potem wiadomości, które Sally przechwyciła z kosmicznego satelity Robotnika - Sky Spy. Antoine pomagał później Bunnie ustawić naprawiony silnik rakietowy pod odpowiednim kątem do startu, dzięki czemu Sonic i Rotor mogliby na nim polecieć i zniszczyć Sky Spy. Gdy Sky Spy został sabotowany, Antoine oglądał przez teleskop jego destrukcję. Później gratulował Sonicowi i Rotorowi ich bohaterskich czynów. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Antoine, Bunnie, Sonic i Sally spotkali się u Rotora, aby otrzymać od niego przebrania Swat-botów. Dzięki nim mieli dostać się na Cloud Burster, którym Robotnik planował rozpylić chemikalia w atmosferze. W trakcie misji Antoine cały się trząsł, a Bunnie musiała go uspokajać. Antoine i Bunnie zostali na czatach, aby osłaniać Sally która pobierała dane z Cloud Burstera. Kiedy Swat-bot kazał im wracać na pozycje, Antoine zaczął iść, ale potknął się o własne nogi i spadł mu hełm. Razem z Bunnie i Sally został aresztowany i przyprowadzony do Snively'ego. Antoine, Sally i Bunnie stanęli potem także przed Robotnikiem na Island of Nimbus. Doktor zamknął ich w klatce, aby wykorzystać jako przynętę na Sonica. Gdy jeż się zjawił, Cloud Burster już zaczął rozpylać chemikalia. Sonic jednak zniszczył okręt, a następnie podał Sally pierścień, którego moc miała przerwać energetyczne kraty klatki. Antoine i Bunnie pomogli Sally przytrzymać pierścień. Gdy byli wolni, złapali się Sonica i razem z nim uciekli z Island of Nimbus, która eksplodowała i zatonęła. thumb|left|Antoine przynosi Sally bukiet kwiatów W odcinku Warp Sonic Antoine, Sally i Sonic zniszczyli centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis. W trakcie ucieczki zostali otoczeni przez Swat-boty, ale uratował ich Griff. Zaprowadził ich on do Lower Mobius - podziemnego miasta znajdującego się pod Robotropolis. W trakcie jazdy Antoine cały się trząsł, ale spodobało mu się gdy już dotarli do podziemnego miasta. Tam bohaterowie pomogli przepędzić Ratboty, które nękały mieszkańców. Po powrocie do Lower Mobius Antoine zauważył, że Griff zaczął uwodzić Sally, o czym poinformował Sonica. Antoine przekazał następnie Sally wielki bukiet kwiatów i wyrecytował wiersz, który ułożył specjalnie dla niej. Wdał się jednak w kłótnię z Soniciem, którą przerwała Sally. Postanowiła ona pójść z Griffem, który obiecał także zawieźć ich z powrotem do Great Forest. Jednak po tym jak wrócili do lasu, Griff powiedział że jego pojazd się zepsuł. Sally zaproponowała mu aby spędził noc w Knothole. Kiedy Sally i Griff spacerowali nad jezioro pierścieni, Antoine próbował ich zatrzymać, ale nie udało mu się. Nocą Antoine zasnął podczas swojej warty nad jeziorem. Gdy się obudził, zobaczył że ktoś ukradł Power Rock z dna jeziora, o czym poinformował Sonica i Sally. Bohaterowie natrafili potem na tropy, które wskazywały na to że kradzieży dokonał Griff. Sonic odzyskał potem połówkę Power Rock, ponieważ drugą podzielił się z Griffem. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Antoine i Tails wozili nawóz, który miał wzmocnić obumierajace w ich ogródku plony. Kiedy Sonic wrócił z wędkowania, z jego uszu wylała się życiodajna woda, która wpłynęła na gwałtowny wzrost roślin. Freedom Fighters postanowili pozyskać więcej tej wody i Antoine, Sonic, Sally, oraz Rotor popłynęli Great River. W trakcie rejsu zostali wciągnięci przez wir wodny do zanieczyszczonego, podziemnego jeziora. Stracili przy tym silnik łódki, przez co Antoine musiał wiosłować z tyłu. Wtedy został porwany przez Krakena, który umieścił go w sadzawce, w której zaczynał powoli tonąć. Później jego los podzielili Sonic i Sally, ale ostatecznie uratował ich Rotor, który wyciągnął pierścień z plecaka Sonica, co pozwoliło jeżowi się wyzwolić. Bohaterowie spotkali potem Krakena i zaczęli mu wyjaśniać, że to Robotnik zniszczył jego podziemny świat. Nagle Krakena związały Snake Probe, a Sonic postanowił je zbadać i pobiegł do wylotu jaskini. Udało mu się zniszczyć platformę wiertniczą Robotnika, która zanieczyszczała podziemne królestwo. Korzystając z życiodajnej wody, którą Rotor nabrał do swojej manierki, oczyścili wodę w podziemnym królestwie. W ramach podziękowań Kraken podarował im własną manierkę. Wykorzystali ją potem do ożywienia plonów w Knothole. W odcinku Heads or Tails Antoine uwodził Sally, zamiast pracować przy konstrukcji katapult w której wyręczał się Bunnie. Sezon drugi thumb|Antoine i Tails porwani przez Chucka W odcinku Game Guy Antoine ułożył poemat dla Sally, który zaczął recytować, dopóki Tails nie kazał mu przestać, ponieważ robił się głodny. Później Dulcy wystraszyła Antoine dla zabawy. Kiedy Antoine biegł aby wydeklamować Sally swój wiersz, potknął się i zerwał linę, która podtrzymywała zniszczony Hover Unit. Szczątki pojazdu niemal przygniotły Sally, ale uratował ją Sonic. Wieczorem Antoine siedział razem z Dulcy przy ognisku, a nazajutrz razem z Sally i Tailsem poleciał na jej grzbiecie do Rotora, który miał im pomóc rozszyfrować rozkazy dla Swat-botów. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Antoine pomagał de-robotyzowanemu wujkowi Chuckowi, kiedy Tails przyniósł kanapkę, która wpadła Antoine w ręce. Antoine chciał ją zjeść, ale Tails zabrał mu ją, mówiąc że nie była dla niego. Po chwili wujek Chuck na powrót stał się zrobotyzowany i porwał Antoine oraz Tailsa. Zostawił ich zwiazanych w Great Swamp, aby wykorzystać ich jako przynętę. Kiedy Sonic przybiegł aby ich ratować, wpadł w Mega Muck, a Chuck porwał Antoine oraz Tailsa. Sonic dogonił ich potem i przywrócił Chuckowi świadomość. Gdy nadleciał Shriekbot, Chuck schował Antoine i Tailsa w latającym pojeździe. Sonic wrócił potem po nich i zabrał z powrotem do Knothole. W odcinku No Brainer Antoine dowiedział się od Sally, że Sonic został trafiony Memory Scramblerem i teraz Snively wykorzystywał jego amnezję aby znaleźć Knothole. Gdy Snively i jego siły się zbliżały, Antoine razem z pozostałymi Freedom Fighters schował się w podziemnym schronie. Zostali potem znalezieni przez Snively'ego. Antoine wybiegł i zaczął mu całować buty, licząc na litość. Został jednak tak samo jak inni Freedom Fighters potraktowany Memory Scramblerem. Ostatecznie jednak Sonic, Sally i Chuck pokonali Snively'ego i zatrzymali inwazję na Knothole. W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally cofnęli się w czasie, aby zatrzymać Doktora Robotnika zanim doszedł on do władzy w Mobotropolis. Młody Antoine pojawił się razem z młodymi Bunnie, Rotorem, Soniciem i Sally. Wujek Chuck zostawił ich pod opieką Rosie, ale Sonic zlekceważył polecenie i postanowił sprawdzić co działo się w pałacu. Młody Antoine poszedł razem z innymi dziećmi do pałacu, gdzie złapały ich Swat-boty i zamknęły w celi. Dzieci miały zostać poddane robotyzacji, ale starsi Sonic i Sally uratowali ich, oraz razem z Rosie wyprowadzili do Knothole. thumb|left|Antoine jako król Nasty Hyenas W odcinkach Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted Antoine miał zdobyć wiadomość wujka Chucka w umówionym punkcie, ale nie mógł jej wydostać. Zaskoczył go Swat-bot, ale z pomocą przybył Sonic. Jeż obwiniał Antoine za to, że niemal zdradził sekretne miejsce w którym Chuck zostawiał dla nich wiadomości. Antoine zaczął się przechwalać, przez co Sonic zagroził mu że zostawi go w Robotropolis, aby samemu wracał do Knothole. Jeż jednak wrócił po Antoine. Po powrocie do Knothole Antoine poprosił Bunnie o lekcje sztuk walki. Antoine był jednak okropny do teg ostopnia, że wrzucił manekina treningowego do chatki Sonica. Jeż rzucił w niego manekinem z powrotem, a gdy Antoine chciał zademonstrować swoje zdolności, odbił się od gałęzi i wpadł co chatki niebieskiego jeża. Po tym jak został z niej wyrzucony, przechadzał się po lesie ćwicząc sztuki walki. Wtedy natknął się na gang Nasty Hyenas, który zaczął sie z niego wyśmiewać i straszyć go. Kiedy jednak Antoine zaczął mówić że jest królem sztuk walki, hieny uczyniły go swoim władcą. Antoine został przez nie posadzony na tronie i kazał sobie usługiwać, kiedy przybiegł Sonic. Antoine zaczął się z nim kłócić, a gdy poczuł się obrażony rozkazał hienom złapać niebieskiego jeża. Sonic jednak wyrwał się, a dodatkowo nadleciały Dulcy, Sally i Bunnie. Antoine powitał je, a Sally zaproponował aby została jego królową. Sally jednak odmówiła i kazała Antoine wracać do Freedom Fighters. Antoine postanowił zostać królem Nasty Hyenas i ogłosił, że rezygnuje z członkostwa w Freedom Fighters. Nazajutrz okazało się, że hieny zjadały swojego króla. Zaczęły gotować Antoine w kotle, ale przeraziły go przyprawy, którymi go doprawiali. Kiedy z pomocą przybyli mu Sonic i inni Freedom Fighters, Antoine pomógł pokonać jedną z hien. Był cały czas wściekły za to, że nie znały się kompletnie na kuchni. Po powrocie do Knothole Antoine zaczął opowiadać o tym jak sam pokonał wszystkie hieny. Jakiś czas później Antoine miał ukrywać się przed Tailsem, aby ten mógł go wytropić w ramach szkolenia, które prowadził Sonic. Antoine jednak zobaczył ducha, który przeraził go tak bardzo że spadł do błotnej sadzawki. Kiedy Sonic i Tails go stamtąd wyciągnęli, Antoine opowiedział im o duchu, ale Sonic mu nie wierzył. Nocą bohaterowie rozbili obóz. Antoine wystraszył się wtedy historii o duchach, którą Sonic opowiadał Tailsowi, ale mimo tego położył się na swoim specjalnym łóżku polowym. Po zaśnięciu zaczął jednak lunatykować i wszedł w dziwny, świecący mech, który cały go pokrył. Tails wziął go początkowo za ducha, a Sonic był podejrzliwy. Jeż jednak szybko przekonał się, że nie był to duch, tylko Antoine. Antoine pomagał potem Sonicowi szukać Tailsa, który się przed nimi ukrywał. Gdy Antoine go znalazł, wyjaśnił lisowi że nie był duchem, a Sonic pokazał mu świecący mech. Nazajutrz Antoine zwijał swój obóz, kiedy Sonic i Tails zobaczyli leżącą na ziemi monetę, która była taka sama jak w legendzie o Gopher Highwaymanie. Przerażeni uciekli z tej części lasu. thumb|Antoine i Ro-Becca W odcinku The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca Antoine pomagał Sonicowi nawigować lądowaniem Dulcy podczas śnieżnej zamieci. Jednakże w wyniku wskazań Antoine, Dulcy rozbiła się i zniszczyła chatkę Sonica. Niebieski jeż musiał się wprowadzić do Antoine, do czasu kiedy zamieć ustanie i będzie mógł odbudować swoją chatkę. Antoine przeraził się tym, ponieważ Sonic naniósł brudu do jego domu, w postaci śniegu na butach, oraz sosu do chili-dogów. Kiedy Sonic zaczął w lunatycznym śnie walczyć z Doktorem Robotnikiem, niszcząc przy tym meble, Antoine postradał zmysły i sam zaczął rzucać rzeczami po całym swoim domu. Przez to Sonic wyprowadził się od niego. Po chwili na chatkę Antoine zawaliło się drzewo, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w maniakalnym śmiechu. Pewnej nocy Antoine pomagał Rotorowi przy jego najnowszym wynalazku - Ro-Becce. Krótko po tym jak Rotor wyszedł po potrzebne narzędzia, Antoine przypadkowo aktywował Ro-Beccę, która natychmiastowo zakochała się w nim. Antoine zaczął przed nią uciekać, a Sonic i Rotor również go szukali. Kiedy Ro-Becca go złapała, zaczęła go karmić metalowym jedzeniem i brutalnie masować po plecach, dopóki Rotor jej nie wyłączył. Nazajutrz Ro-Becca znów została włączona przez Rotora, który przeprogramował ją. Ro-Becca nie słuchała się jednak Rotora i zerwała się, oraz znowu złapała Antoine. Ten wpadł na pomysł, aby zamiast swojego francuskiego akcentu mówić bardziej trywialną mową, co obrzydziło Ro-Beccę. Robot uciekł od Antoine i zakochał się w Sonicu, który drwił z Antoine mówiąc pryz tym francuskim akcentem. Sonic jednak uciekł przed Ro-Beccą, która upadła na Antoine i znów się w nim zakochała. W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Antoine, Sonic, Sally i Dulcy przybyli do Great Unknown w poszukiwaniu grupy Freedom Fighters znanej jako Wolf Pack. Sonic pobiegł, bez ustalania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, najkrótszą wyznaczoną przez Nicole trasą do siedziby wilków. Antoine i Sally polecieli na grzbiecie Dulcy za nim, ale zostali także przez niego zatrzymani, ponieważ na drodze stały niebezpieczne burzowe chmury. Freedom Fighters poszli drugą trasą, którą wskazała im Nicole. Znajdowała się tam inskrypcja, którą Nicole przetłumaczyła jako ostrzeżenie przed klątwą. Antoine przeraził się tym i przez przypadek znalazł wejście do podziemnego tunelu. Dulcy jednak nie mogła tam wejść, gdyż miała klaustrofobię, więc Sonic polecił jej wracać do Knothole. Antoine chciał początkowo zabrać się z Dulcy, ale ostatecznie postanowił zostać. Kiedy jednak schodził po schodach do tunelu, potknął się i przewrócił. Gdy w tunelu zgasły światła, Antoine zaczął krzyczeć o klątwie, dopóki Sonic nie wyciągnął pochodni. Antoine trzymał się potem Sally, aż bohaterowie spotkali wilka, którego poprosili o wskazanie drogi wyjścia. Wilk zaprowadził ich do zapadni, którą bohaterowie trafili do podziemnej kryjówki wilków. Antoine znów krzyczał o klątwie, ale Sonic kazał mu się uciszyć. Poznali tam Lupe - liderkę Wolf Pack, oraz historię wilków. Po spotkaniu z nią udało im się wynegocjować współpracę i zdobyć kontakt z innymi grupami Freedom Fighters. Postanowili także zniszczyć Doomsday Pod, który niszczył okolicę. Wieczorem wytoczyli swoją nową broń z tunelu, ale musieli się tam z powrotem wycofać aby nie zostać wykrytymi przez patrol Swat-botów. W trakcie ucieczki Antoine potknął się i wziął sensory ciepła Swat-botów za promienie klątwy, ale Sonic go zabrał. W trakcie walki z Doomsday Podem Antoine cały czas myślał, że ciążyła nad nimi klątwa. Kiedy nie udało im się zniszczyć maszyny, wycofali się z powrotem do kryjówki wilków. Tam Lupe wyjaśniła Antoine, że nie było żadnej klątwy, ponieważ miała ona jedynie odstraszać intruzów. Później bohaterowie zniszczyli Doomsday Pod i wrócili do Knothole. thumb|left|Antoine przesłuchiwany przez Snively'ego W odcinku Spyhog Antoine wziął razem z Sally i Bunnie udział w akcji zatrzymania transportu paliwa do Doomsday Machine. Podczas gdy Sonic odwracał uwagę strażników od konwoju, Antoine i jego przyjaciółki podczepili sie magnesami do podwozia transportera i zaczęli tam wlewać wodę, aby go zniszczyć. Niespodziewanie magnes Sally uległ uszkodzeniu, ale Antoine podtrzymał ją, aby inni strażnicy jej nie zobaczyli. Sally zdołała dzięki temu naprawić swój magnes. Później jednak Swat-boty wykryły bohaterów i otoczyły ich, ale Sonic przybył z pomocą. Po powrocie do Knothole Sally pocałowała Antoine, dziękując mu za ratunek. Po powrocie do Knothole Antoine przechwalał się swoimi czynami, oraz został ucałowany przez Sally w podzięce za pomoc. Wieczorem opowiadał o swojej odwadze Rotorowi. Kiedy Rotor otrzymał iformację że Robotnik jest bliski zdemaskowania wujka Chucka jako szpiega, Antoine postanowił sam udać się do Robotropolis aby go ostrzec. Udało mu się złapać Dulcy i wskoczyć na jej grzbiet. Smoczyca zabrała go do Robotropolis, ale Antoine nie znalazł Chucka w jego kryjówce. Postanowił rozejrzeć się po mieście. Natrafił wtedy na otwarty szyb wentylacyjny. Wahał się przed wejściem, ale ostatecznie zmusiły go do tego nadlatujące Swat-boty. W trakcie przemierzania szybu Antoine natknął się na Chucka, którego jednak przestraszył się. Antoine wypadł z szybu prosto pod nogi Snively'ego, który przykuł go do siedzenia i zaczął przesłuchiwać. Snively torturował Antoine poprzez beszczeszczenie francuskiej kuchni. Antoine był bliski zdradzenia lokalizacji Knothole, ale Sonic przybył z pomocą i uratował go. Antoine nadal miał pretensje do jeża o to, że nie zatrzymał Snively'ego przed okropnym gotowaniem. Sonic zatkał mu jednak usta, a następnie dostarczył z powrotem do Dulcy, która zabrała go do Knothole. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Antoine spał na swojej warcie w Knothole, kiedy obudził go Sonic. Antoine wystraszył się prawie spadł z drzewa, ale Sonic złapał go w ostatniej chwili. Po chwili ziemia się przed nimi rozstąpiła i wyleciał z niej Doomsday Pod, który zaczął niszczyć okolicę. Sonic kazał Antoine dzwonić na alarm. Po tym jak Pod został zniszczony, Antoine razem z Bunnie, Sally i Soniciem wziął udział w ataku na Doomsday Machine. W trakcie misji dotarli do wytwórni Doomsday Podów. Tam Sonic przekonał bohaterów, aby wrócili jednym z Doomsday Podów na zewnątrz. Antoine czekał potem z Sally, Dulcy, Tailsem i Chuckiem w Great Unknown. Kiedy Sonic do nich wrócił i powiedział że nie udało mu się zniszczyć Doomsday Machine, Antoine omdlał. Po tym jak Doomsday Machine została zniszczona a Robotnik przepadł, Antoine wrócił do Knothole aby razem z Freedom Fighters świętować zwyciestwo. Charakterystyka Osobowość Antoine jest niezdarny, tchórzliwy, skupiony na sobie i napuszony. Jego charakterystyczną cechą jest francuski akcent, który utrudnia mu porozumiewanie się po angielsku, co często jest obiektem żartów. Czasami Antoine może być także niezrozumiały. Antoine stara się zgrywać kogoś odważnego, gotowego do obrony, aby zdobyć względy Sally, którą nazywa "miłością swojego życia". Antoine ma jednak wygórowane mniemanie o sobie i w wypadku realnego zagrożenia często waha się i nie jest w stanie sprostać wyzwaniu. Ujawnia się wówczas jego tchórzliwa natura. Antoine często krzyczy ze strachu i powtarza te same słowa, oraz cały trzęsie się. Jest w stanie wyskakiwać bardzo wysoko w powietrze i zwykle robić sobie krzywdę, kiedy naprawdę się wystraszę. Oprócz tego Antoine jest zazdrosny o Sonica i jego heroiczne czyny, czasami próbując się wykazać. Często uniemożliwia mu to jego zadufanie w sobie lub niezdarność. Antoine lubi też opowiadać podkoloryzowane historie o swoich "bohaterskich czynach", czemu towarzyszą bardzo żywa mimika i mowa ciała. Antoine jest także bardzo przewrażliwiony na punkcie czystości i higieny. Bardzo wielką radość sprawiają mu czysty dom i ubrania, a choćby najmniejszy skrawek brudu przeraża go i doprowadza do paniki. Zbyt duży bałagan jest w stanie poprowadzić go nawet do obłędu. Antoine jest także specem od francuskiej kuchni, prawdziwym koneserem. Zna się na składnikach i przyprawach potrzebnych do przyrządzania konkretnych potraw. Kiedy ktoś źle przyrządza jego ulubione potrawy, zaczyna się denerwować, krzyczeć, panikować, choć czasami też jego strach przeradza się w gniew. Zaczyna także wyżalać się w jaki sposób powinno się przyrządzać poszczególne dania. Wygląd Antoine jest bliżej nieokreślonym gatunkiem antropomorficznego zwierzęcia, prawdopodobnie kojotem. Posiada brązowe futro, które jest beżowe na twarzy, wokół oczu i w okolicach brzucha. Oczy Antoine są niebieskie, a jego zaczesane włosy żółte. Nosi na sobie niebieski mundur wojskowy z czerwonymi wykończeniami i dużymi, złotymi epoletami, a także wysokie, czerwone buty wojskowe. Moce i umiejętności Antoine posiada niewielkie zdolności manualne i jest z reguły niezdarny. Sam nazywa siebie mistrzem "King Foo", w którym ma czarne i niebieskie pasy, ale najpewniej są to jedynie przechwałki. Mimo tego niezdarność Antoine czasem okazuje się przydatna, pozwalając odkrywać sekretne przejścia lub inne tajemnice. W momentach gniewu Antoine rzeczywiście umie walczyć, skacząc i atakując głównie swoimi nogami. Antoine jest znany w Knothole jako doskonały kucharz, oraz prowadzący rejestr całej wioski. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Lupe Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Cluck *Ro-Becca W innych mediach Archie Comics thumb|Antoine D'Coollete w komiksach W komiksach Antoine nosi imię Antoine D'Coolette i oficjalnie jest antropomorficznym kojotem. Antoine urodził się jako syn generała Królestwa Acorn, Armanda D'Coolette. W tej wersji po wielu nieudanych próbach zdobycia serca Sally, Antoine związał się romantycznie z Bunnie Rabbot, z którą potem wziął ślub. Z czasem Antoine znalazł również swoją odwagę i porzucił tchórzostwo, stając się prawdziwie wartościowym członkiem Freedom Fighters. Po tym jak Sally została zrobotyzowana, Antoine poświęcił się aby uratować przyjaciół od eksplodującego Metal Sonica. Wydarzenie to pogrążyło go w głębokiej śpiączce, oraz doprowadziło do rozłamania się Freedom Fighters. Śpiączka Antoine trwała do drugiej Super Genesis Wave. Po Super Genesis Wave Antoine był członkiem Honor Guard, a jednocześnie Freedom Fighters. Zachowano także jego związek z Bunnie. Ciekawostki *W przeciwieństwie do komiksów, w serialu rasa Antoine nigdy nie zostaje wspomniana. *We wczesnym kanonie nazwisko Antoine brzmiało "D’Coolette". Zostało później wykorzystane przez Archie Comics. *We Francji Antoine znany jest jako Antoine Gontran de la Renardière. Człon "renard" wskazuje na to, że jest lisem, przynajmniej we Francji. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)